The present disclosure generally relates to the field of semiconductors, and more particularly relates to vertical field-effect-transistors.
Vertical transistors are a promising option for technology scaling for 5 nm and beyond. Multiple threshold voltage devices are important so power/performance tradeoff can be tuned in circuit design. However, achieving multiple threshold voltage devices for a vertical field-effect-transistor is challenging due to the difficulty in introducing channel dopants.